


For eternity (I´m stuck with you)

by putputpotato



Series: Chilling adventures of the Stray Kids coven [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chan is a necromancer, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Familiars, Felix is a white witch, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hyunjin is a green witch, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Seungmin is a necromancer, Wholesome, Witches, Woojin is a green witch, but he is cursed, jisung is a familiar, minho is a werewolf and a witch - I´ll explain it one day, or at least heavily inspired by it, poor bby :(, so much magic yay, stray kids are a coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: Hyunjin firmly plans to go down in history as the only witch that never was, and never will be in need of a familiar spirit.However, when the forces of darkness (also known as Bang Chan) convince him to bond with the first spirit that comes his way, Hyunjin´s life takes a completely different turn.Because now, he will go down in history as the only witch who has a complete moron as a familiar spirit.





	For eternity (I´m stuck with you)

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many background stories and details in this universe, I´ve literally sat on it for so long already. (I´m also working on illustrating charactersheets, so let´s see if that ever happens). 
> 
> Before anyone screams at me for not including Changbin and Jeongin yet THEY WILL SHOW UP. I PROMISE. It´s just that their plot part comes later than this and therefore, they will have to wait until the next parts of this series come out, my apologies once more <3 
> 
> For now, have fun with my little world (heavily inspired by he Netflix adaption of the witch Sabrina). 
> 
> Love u! <3

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe, you should give it a chance." Felix tries for the umpteenth time that day.

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin adjusts his school backpack, "I told Woojin, I told Minho and god knows I told Chan, so I'm going to tell you the same: I don't need one."

"But every witch has one." Felix whines.

"You don't."

"Yeah", huffing, Felix settles for a butt hurt pout, "That's because I can barely take care of myself. Woojin wants me to learn how to walk without tripping every moment, before taking responsibility for someone else in addition."

They cross one of the streets in their small village, barely looking since cars are uncommon anyways. It's been a long and tiring day of school and Hyunjin, for the love of Satan, really doesn't have the energy, nor the mood to talk about this again. Not enough that it had been the topic of their last three suppers, now every single member of their coven, except for Seungmin is chewing his ear off about the whole thing. Is it really so ridiculous to think he would be all right, watching his own back? That he doesn't need someone else to constantly protect him? Thinking about it now, Felix might benefit from that way more than Hyunjin would.

When the houses around them grow fewer, the two boys finally reach the high street. Following it out of the village, they move towards the woods. Hyunjin hopes that Felix might let it go and tell him about the potion he's working on, or let him revel in the soft, cool wind that is blowing through the village today. Though, in retrospect, it might be a bit naive to think Felix would actually let him off the hook so easily.

"I know you said you're not the social type of guy." Felix admits, then he speeds up a little, so he can walk backwards in front of Hyunjin, "but I thought that only applied to humans. You know? Mortals and witches – the biped."

Shoving his friend gently, Hyunjin says: "It applies to anything that speaks my language, okay?"

"So you're okay with foreigners, but not animals that speak English?"

"Felix, I swear to god, if you keep this up, I'll hex your tongue to the back of your head." Hyunjin threatens.

Felix flinches and grumbles something, before looking away and falling into silence. Hyunjin knows he can look scary if he wants to, because Satan knows, he's not just making threats. More than once, Felix has been victim of one of his rather emotional, as well as impulsive curses and they both would like to avoid a repetition of that.

After ten minutes of following the high street (and a total of one car passing them by on the way), finally their home appears at the edge of it. It's a gigantic, old wooden house and with the way it just seems to stand in the middle of nowhere, it does seem a little bit odd. The facade is a dark, nut-wood and all of the dusty window frames are peppered with little tokens and minerals. There's a gentle cloud of smoke coming from the chimney at the top, indicating the presence of someone inside.

When Hyunjin pushes open the door, Kyu, Chan's familiar slams through the crack, as if her life depended on it. The grey cat is gone out of sight, before any of the two boys can even gasp in shock. He throws a questioning glance at Felix, but the boy just shrugs. Deciding not to question it further, the two boys make their way inside, greeted by warmth, scented candles, chandelier light, dust and most important of all: 80's Jazz. Throwing his jacket on the coat hook, Hyunjin pulls off his shoes. He misses and with a groan, he lifts his hand, causing the jacket to levitate under his magic. It sways and he squints a little, moving his hand, until the jacket is right above the hook. There, he drops it and the piece of clothing elegantly falls into place.

As soon as that is done, Hyunjin goes for the kitchen. There, he finds the source of the music sounding: the speakers of an old radio. It's not even plugged into the electricity and he snorts at the sight. Woojin is there, standing at the kitchen counter and cutting vegetables and reindeer eyes into a bowl. 'Good for your hair, makes it shiny', Chan always says. He should know, after all, his strands survived three rounds of bleaching.

"What bit Kyu's tail?" he asks, snatching a piece of paprika from Woojin's cutting board.

The man sighs, "Minho got one of his moods today. Guess the beast kinda climbed out and scared the poor thing."

"Wait... he didn't like- relapse, right?" Hyunjin asks.

"No, no, don't worry", Woojin shakes his head quickly, then points the tip of his knife towards the staircase in the neighbouring room, "Chan is treating him right now, if you wanna check on him."

Shrugging, Hyunjin snatches himself an eyeball and pops it into his mouth, "Yeah, why not. Oh wow, these are pretty good."

"Seungmin got them at Lee's today, they're all fresh." Woojin says with a grin.

Humming with the taste, Hyunjin leaves the kitchen, to climb the staircase. On the second floor, Woojin's, Chan's and Minho's rooms are located. With them being the privileged elders of the coven, they get the biggest and most comfortable rooms. Seungmin, being the most recent member to join, doesn't have a proper own room yet and simply camps out in the library. Felix and him are left with nothing but the third floor rooms – tiny but comfortable, even if the windows don't lock out all of the cold in the winter. Surprisingly, the house is even bigger than it looks from the outside. There is even a charmed fourth floor, but no one except Woojin and Chan are allowed to go up there.

He passes the several old paintings, photographs and padded animal heads and finally makes it to Minho's room. From behind the door, he can hear several groans bleed through. Some of them sound like normal human sounds of pain, others have a more feral tune to it and Hyunjin questions, whether he should really go in there. But, mama Chan didn't raise any cowards, so he gently knocks against the door and pushes it open.

"Oh, you look like shit." he murmurs, as sympathetic as he can.

Minho frowns and there's a small snarl leaving his nostrils, "Get the hell out, Jin."

"Now, now", Chan taunts from the side of Minho's bed, radiating like the sun, "We don't want any fighting with your balance so off, do we Minho?"

The handsome boy lets his head drop back on his pillow with another guttural growl. It's only then that Hyunjin notices the several pieces of fabric, tying his limbs to the bedframe. Chan is in the progress of closing the last one around his right wrist. Minho is panting, the beast inside of him practically pulsing with rage. Hyunjin takes a few cautious steps closer.

"Can you help me with this one?" Chan asks, so invested in the task he doesn't even look up, "I called Woojin, but I think his Jazz radio drowned me out."

Nodding, Hyunjin sits down at the edge of Minho's bed, careful not to touch his shaking frame. There's sweat gathering on his temples now and Hyunjin can't help but wince at the sight. None of them can imagine the things Minho goes through whenever he's in danger of relapsing, but it sure as hell can't be comfortable.

As Chan hands him the fabric, Hyunjin makes sure to tie Minho's wrist tightly against the metall. In the beginning, when Minho had joined them, Hyunjin remembers being more careful with the boy, but by know he knows that, if he doesn't tie the bonds tight enough, hell could break loose. Chan murmurs under his breath then, expertly hovering his palms over the tie, while Hyunjin holds onto Minho's wrist tightly. Glowing symbols appear on the texture, seemingly burning into them, until the blaze has burned them into the surface with black grime. Minho snarls again and then even snaps in Hyunjin's direction. He manages to easily dodge though; he's not a dumb amateur anymore.

With a pleased sigh, Chan gets up from his seat and Hyunjin allows himself to let go of Minho's wrist. He helps Chan light some of the joss sticks in the room and he can immediately feel himself get drowsy with the smell. Woojin dosed them up a bit, especially for Minho's troubles, but also for Chan's sleeping habits. For the former, it works fine... the latter might need more time.

Before Hyunjin can fall asleep standing, Chan pulls him out of Minho's room and locks the door with three different hexes and of course five good old padlocks, each the size of a baby's fist. Then, Chan is off, walking down the hallway and back to the staircase. With a small flick of Chan's index, Hyunjin's body jolts forward and he follows him.

Downstairs, they sit down at the kitchen table together and Hyunjin immediately has a bad feeling about the situation. There is never a good outcome when he ends up with the two coven-leaders in a single room. At least not for him.

"So, how was school?" Chan smiles sweetly – an odd image for the best necromancer in the country.

"Delightful." Hyunjin grits through his teeth, "Whatever it is, say it."

Woojin turns around, leaning against the counter, a little too close to the brewing pot on the stove, "You know we won't let up, Hyunjin. This is serious."

"How many times must I tell you", Hyunjin whines, "I don't want a familiar."

"What you want and need are two different things, Jinnie." Chan explains softly, hand waving through the air, to let the teapot levitate over and pour him a cup.

"Well, I don't need one either."

"Don't be ridiculous." Woojin says and there's anger dripping in his voice now. Not good – few things are as frightening as a raging Green Witch Kim Woojin, "Every Witch in history has had a familiar spirit. It's a part of our tradition. Our lifestyle!"

Hyunjin shrugs and crosses his arms, like a spoilt brat, "Guess I'll have to be the first witch without one then. That's one for the history books."

"I don't even get why you're so against them." Chan murmurs and, as if to prove his point, Kyu jumps onto the table surface and lets her master's hand sooth her into a purr, "They have nothing but benefits."

"I'm sorry, if the thought of blindly trusting some rat or owl or whatever with my life, isn't particularly appealing to me." Hyunjin bites and earns himself an offended hiss from Kyu.

Chan pouts in thought for a moment, pulling the cat into his lap, "You know you can always take a human, too, right? We're not limited to the bestial."

"You don't have to have a normal animal either", Woojin points out, "Simnu is a happy mix of lion and raven and he never felt anything but delighted with himself."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, upon the mention of Woojin's familiar, "Yeah, I'm sure that's why we never see him around here."

"Hey", Woojin points his wooden spoon at him, "Don't be mean."

"I'm not going to get a familiar. If I say no, then who are you to object-"

"Stop being foolish!" Hyunjin flinches.

Chan's eyes are rimmed with dark grey, the anger finally taking the best of him. Hyunjin has used up all of his elder's patience. He can feel the cold seep through him, when Chan fixes him with eyes that glow in bright yellow and seem even more piercing, with the black soil rimming them. It steadily seeps through his skin and to the surface, showing no signs of stopping the spreading. Kyu is shaking in his lap and Woojin gives the man an uneasy look. When the soil has reached the corner of Chan's lips, Woojin finally dares to place a hand on Chan's shoulder.

Chan blinks and shakes his head, the soil retreating back into his skin, as if nothing ever happened. Woojin is quick to hand him a small bottle from the cupboard and Chan mumbles a few words, before downing the entire liquid inside. Then, once the serum has set in, he rolls his shoulders with a sigh.

"Sorry about that." he says and Hyunjin nervously bites the inside of his cheek, "You're just really bringing me to the edge here."

Hyunjin averts his eyes to the ground at that, feeling a little sheepish. He knows how important this whole familiar-deal is to Chan and Woojin, but he just wishes they would understand that it is his decision whether to get one or not. Looking at Chan, Hyunjin finds he's still trying to compose himself. He thinks about the times Chan had lead him before. All the things, where Hyunjin had thought that the man was absolutely bollocks for suggesting them – even for a witch. In the end, he had always turned out to be right. Chan knows what he's talking about, otherwise he wouldn't have survived so long with his profession and a coven under his wing.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Hyunjin whispers.

Woojin seems surprised at first, then he does a little dance and thanks Satan with a grin. Chan seems calmer, as if he had already known about Hyunjin's change of mind. Now, that Hyunjin thinks about it, he probably did.

"Usually, I'd have Minho walk you", Chan says and then huffs, "but, I guess since he's currently incapacitated, one of us has to go with you."

Hyunjin frowns, "I can go on my own, that's fine."

Chan shakes his head right away, "There's been something strange going on in the woods, I don't want you to go there alone. Not even, with Felix or Seungmin."

"Something strange?" When Hyunjin turns around, Seungmin stands in the doorway.

He has dirt on his face – grinded minerals most likely and his hair is an unruly mess. Probably the traces of his experiments. When he reaches for an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter, Chan snatches his hands in a fast movement. Pulling off the gloves, Seungmin always wears, he reveals the same sight as always: Seungmin's fingers are drenched a deep black, lightening towards his wrist and slowly giving way to his actual skin tone. It looks like he had drenched his hands in a bucket of ink, but said ink had clung to his skin for the past three years.

Chan eyes his skin with a scrutinizing gaze, "You have to get that checked up with Mr. Moon again."

Seungmin whines, "I was there last week."

"And you'll go again this week." Chan commands, leaving no room for discussion.

"His coven is so annoying."

Felix joins them in the kitchen and immediately frowns at Seungmin, "I actually like Mark a lot. Donghyuk's a special kind, but he's nice if he wants to be."

Seungmin huffs and shoves his hands back into the gloves, "Okay, okay. I'll go tomorrow."

Chan nods, then his attention is back on the topic, "Woojin and I did a little collecting and re-enforcement trip. Nothing too exciting, just some berries, a few skulls and enforcing the barrier at the edge of the village, but we did see something out there that was rather abnormal."

Felix sits down at the kitchen table with them, "Abnormal? For us?"

"Even for us", Woojin agrees and snaps his fingers, so the radio goes silent, "We were just at the border between the forest and the village, renewing the barrier, when the sky suddenly turned black."

"Black?" Seungmin asks and Hyunjin can see him nervously rubbing at his fingers. He puts a hand on them, to stop his fidgeting and Seungmin gives him a shy smile, before dropping them to his sides. It's a habit, which the curse had conjured upon him as a side effect.

Chan shrugs, "Usually, at night that's not too worrying, but", he scratches Kyu's ear and bites on his bottom lip, "It was two p.m. – the middle of the day."

"What does that mean for us?" Felix mumbles.

"Bad omen. It means we have a demo, somewhere lurking in the woods." Seungmin states and Hyunjin gives him a confused look.

"A demo?"

"A demonologist." Chan supplies, "A witch that messes with Demons, but isn't in control of it. Which means, Woojin and I have to find them before they get to actually make some damage. Meanwhile, you kids aren't safe out there on your own."

Felix puts his chin on the tabletop, burning small doodles into the surface, with his fingertip, "Creepy."

Woojin hits him with the wooden spoon and Felix whines, "Take this seriously."

"It's not like we have to go on total lockdown." Chan reassures them, "You can still go to school and hang out around the village. Just don't go into the woods on your own, that's all."

Seungmin sighs in relief, "And here I thought we would end up like Minho."

"Careful, he might hear you." Hyunjin teases and Seungmin laughs.

"We're going after supper." Chan's voice snaps him back to the topic, "Take a token with you."

Hyunjin's eyebrows lift, "A token?"

"Something important to you, that you can offer the familiar to bond with you." Chan explains.

"Like a bribe?"

"It's not a bribe." Seungmin chimes in, "It's more of a... wedding ring. Symbolically speaking, of course."

Hyunjin snorts, "That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not", Woojin says, as he keeps stirring the contents of his pot, "You better go get something fast, food's almost ready."

With an exasperated sigh, Hyunjin gets up and leaves the kitchen. After climbing the first set of stairs, he stops at Minho's door for a moment, to listen. It's silent. A good sign, considering he could be howling away right now. Then, he climbs to the third floor and towards the end of the hallway, where his room is located.

Pushing the door open, he finds himself in the middle of a very witch-like chaos. There are dream crystals hanging from the ceiling everywhere and if he weren't so familiar with them already, he could have run straight into them. The floor is littered with books, tomes and occasional, human schoolwork. The only things that aren't strewn across his room are his clothes. He's a bit finical with these.

Gazing around the room, Hyunjin tries to find a token, like Chan had said. It's harder than he thought it would be, because he has about a million options and none, at the same time. Just when he considers a pretty necklace, Woojin had given him for his last birthday, a figure appears in his doorway.

"You do know the token has to actually be important to you, right?" Felix smirks, amused at the optional items, spread across Hyunjin's bed. All of them are souvenirs or little dust collectors. Nothing special.

With a sigh, Hyunjin throws the necklace back into his jewellery box, "The problem is that I literally have nothing that has a significant meaning to me, except for other people. And I can't just use a person as a token", he stops and looks at Felix, "Or can I?"

For a moment, his friend seems a bit disturbed with the thought and gives him a disgruntled look, "No you can not use another person, Satan's sake."

"Just asking." Hyunjin lifts his hands in defence, "I'm just at my wits' end."

They stand there in silence for a moment; both looking around the room and considering every single object they set their eyes on. After a few seconds, Felix sighs, eyes averted to the floor.

When he speaks, his voice is silent and careful: "Not to be a dick, but... do you still have something from your parents?"

A small stab sends a bolt through Hyunjin's chest at the mention, but he ignores it, "Uh... yeah, I might."

He jumps over a small mountain of alchemy books and kneels next to his bed. Stretching his hand out, Hyunjin feels around the floor beneath his bedframe, finally getting a grasp at the box, he knew he would find there. As he pulls it out, a thick cloud of dust greets him and he coughs for a moment.

"It helps me sleep if I leave them there." Hyunjin explains, as he opens the box.

Felix kneels next to him, curious eyes following the path of Hyunjin's hands. Inside the carton box, a couple of random items are collected. There is a feather, some minerals and a bird skull, but also mundane things, like a wristwatch, an earring and a baseball cap. With a soft smile, Hyunjin picks up the cap and promptly puts it on his own head. Somehow, the feeling of his Dad's cap always gives him a kind of connection to his spirit. At least, that's what Hyunjin likes to believe.

"Didn't know you were into baseball." Felix snickers.

"My parents were pure blooded witches, but", Hyunjin pulls the cap back off and traces his thumb over the logo on the front, "They loved baseball over everything. To them, it was more magical than any hex they ever performed. The euphoria of seeing your team hit a homerun. The triumph, when the opposing team got a strikeout. I never understood their obsession with it, but I loved it anyways. Just seeing them so excited, was enough."

Felix musters him with a gentle smile and then places a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder, "It's perfect. You should take it."

"And give it to some random spirit?" Hyunjin mumbles.

"Not this again, Jinnie." Felix pleads, "I thought Chan convinced you."

"Because I didn't want aunt Helena's ghost going after me in my dreams." He bites back.

Groaning, Felix gets to his feet. As he leaves, he calls over his shoulder: "Just give it a chance. Your familiar might surprise you, in a very nice way."

Sighing, Hyunjin stares at the cap for a moment. Then, with a little more force than necessary, he slaps it on his head and makes his way downstairs. It's getting dark outside by now and with an easy sway of his hand, Chan lights candle after candle in his way. Soon, the entire dining room is drenched in a warm orange light. Hyunjin sits down at the end of the table, with Felix on his left and Woojin on the other end of the table. When Chan sits down next to Woojin and prompts everyone to start supper, Hyunjin frowns.

"Where's Seungmin?"

Woojin shuffles a bit of his brew into a bowl, "Feeding Minho."

"He can do that?" Felix gasps.

Chan seems hesitant to speak at first, but then sets his spoon down, to explain: "While the curse has certainly left... traces on him, it also served to enhance his powers to an extent that we haven't even quite explored yet."

"So, you're saying", Hyunjin gulps, "That the curse is making him stronger? I thought it was the opposite."

"It's tearing at his soul." Chan nods, "but it seems that, some of the souls he harvests have powers he can make use of."

Felix's eyebrows shoot up, "Like eating one of those mushrooms in Super Mario?"

"God, you have to stop hanging around all those mortals." Hyunjin scoffs, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You-"

"I'd appreciate to not have this topic at the dinner table again, boys." Woojin interrupts, "Neither do I want to speak about Seungmin, when he isn't there to speak for himself as well."

Hyunjin gives Chan a questioning look for a moment, but the blonde man remains silent. It's always like this – Chan might posses more power by worlds, but he would never stop respecting Woojin. They had had their disagreements and while Chan might have been able to annihilate Woojin with the snap of his fingers, he never even gave him a scratch. Maybe, because he knew that Woojin would be right in the end.

They eat dinner in comfortable silence, with the occasional conversation. When Hyunjin huffs and pushes his empty plate aside, the sky outside has darkened completely. Just then, a tired looking Seungmin is shuffling down the stairs. He looks ready to fall asleep walking, but Hyunjin can also recognize the glow of success on his face.

"He's all set." Seungmin declares, leaning heavily against the edge of the dinner table.

"You need to eat as well." Woojin says and pulls out a chair for him with a quick jolt of his head, "It'll cleanse you. Who knows whether you've ripped any of the barriers open with the strain."

For a second it looks like Seungmin would disagree, but then he settles down and takes a few spoons of Woojin's food on his plate. Hyunjin's eyes dart to his hands out of habit. The black colour seems to still be as wide as it used to be, but the veins around the area are a few shades darker. Seungmin barely seems aware of them though, which Hyunjin takes as a good sign.

"Now", Chan rises from his chair with all the grace of a century old, immortal witch, "Let's get this done so you can go to bed. Tomorrow's a school day."

Hyunjin nods and jumps up from his seat. Felix asks, whether he can come along, but Chan denies him with a quick shake of his head, leaving the now pouting boy behind. The both of them throw on coats and Chan shoves an umbrella into his pocket, just in case. Of course, they could just charm the rain above them to dodge, but their coven wouldn't have existed for as long as it has, if Chan weren't so damn careful. With a warm goodbye to their friends, the two witches step outside, into the cold night air.

The sky is clear tonight, stars and moon shining brightly above their heads. Hyunjin can feel the growing half moon fill his body with a smile. God, does he love the night.

"It's not full." He remarks with a nod at the moon, "Shouldn't that be a requirement for Minho to change."

Chan sets into motion right away, his steps quick and purposeful, "You're forgetting that Minho isn't a regular werewolf. If he were, we'd not be able to suppress his transformation, the way we do."

"So it doesn't depend on the moon?"

"No..." Chan looks a little desperate in the shallow light, as they cross the wide main street in front of their house, "It's based on his emotional state – anger, sadness, jealousy, even lust – any intense feeling that isn't happiness, can serve to trigger him. Unfortunately..."

Hyunjin frowns, "What?"

"It seems like his attacks are coming more frequent. He's never able to actually 'let out the beast'," with his fingers, Chan motions quotation marks, "and that makes it wilder – the beastly part of him. So–"

"It requires less to trigger it." Hyunjin nods with a bitter taste in his mouth, "Honestly I can't imagine, his banishment to our house helps him anyways. I would go crazy."

As he leads them up a hill and through the border of the forest, Chan finally seems to slow down a bit, "If it weren't for that though, he'd be dead by now."

"Those are some shit options then." Hyunjin grumbles.

They complete the rest of their journey in silence. Chan is attentive and careful, probably because of the new party Woojin and him had mentioned earlier that day. If whoever that demonologist is, Hyunjin wonders whether he would ever stand a chance against them. Usually, they're strong beyond comprehension – pulling their forces from several deals with Satan's favourite bulldogs. Chan might be able to take him on, but even for the most powerful necromancer in the country, it might turn out to be a challenge.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, they stop at a wide, round clearing. It's flanked with trees, in repeated intervals that seem a little too perfect to actually be a product of nature. In the middle, a broad tree stump awaits them. It's so wide, Hyunjin couldn't even reach both sides with his hands. Now, that they're actually here and Chan brushes the few fallen leaves and sticks from the surface of the tree, he realizes that he starts to feel nervous. He's still unsure about a familiar, but if he really has to get one, he at least hopes they will get along. Oh god what if–

"What if they're an asshole?" Hyunjin blurts out.

Chan stops for a moment and looks at him, before chuckling, "Wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes, familiars have definitely lost some of their marbles and that makes them... special. Maybe, a little difficult to interact with. But, trust me: Whoever chooses you is the right one for you. Otherwise, the charm wouldn't let them take the token and the dark lord wouldn't create the connection."

"So, they're right for me, even if they kick me in the head?"

"They wouldn't do that, silly. Familiars are there to protect you from harm.", The blonde says with a grin, as he arranges the items for their summoning on top of the stump, "It would be sort of contra-productive to kick you in the head, don't you think?"

"I guess." Hyunjin whines.

"Hey", before he can react properly, Chan's hands have his face squished tightly between them and the man is looking at him with a warm smile, "They're going to be awesome. You might just regret waiting so long to get one in the end. Now", he softly claps his hands against Hyunjin's cheeks and it jolts him out of his crisis, "it's time."

Nodding, Hyunjin steps onto the tree stump, careful not to knock over Chan's construction. The sticks are aligned a certain way, splattered with clear opals that glow in the moonlight. A bird feather to the left, a grizzly tooth to the right and the tail of a salamander right in front of his feet. Birds, mammals, and reptiles – the best options for a familiar.

"Ah!" Chan jolts behind him and Hyunjin looks at him in shock, "Almost forgot." Then, he cuts a string of hair from his head and places it right behind Hyunjin's feet.

Now, it's birds, mammals, reptiles and... humans. His familiar could take any shape or form within these species. Naturally, they left out fishes. What do you do with an underwater creature for a familiar, in the middle of the woods and miles away from the next lake? Chan walks in front of him, motioning for Hyunjin to focus on him.

"Are you ready?" Hyunjin nods dumbly, "Very good. I'm assuming that adorable cap is your token? Or did you just decide to dress up nicely?"

Hyunjin chuckles and pulls off the cap, "It's the token."

"Put it on the ground." Chan instructs and Hyunjin obeys quickly.

When Chan directs his gaze towards the sky and holds his hands out to his sides, Hyunjin immediately feels the change. There is an insistent wind pushing at his body, almost urging him to step down from the stump. He keeps his feet planted tightly, though. When Chan inhales deeply and starts speaking, his voice is a mere whisper, but a whisper of a hundred voices. His eyes are unfocused and glowing in the wicked, golden colour, bright enough to pierce through the darkness of night. Hyunjin can see the grey ash start to spread from his eyes once more, wide across his cheeks, but this time it isn't out of anger.

Listening to the words, Hyunjin looks down at the baseball cap. It's shaking softly and he can't tell whether it's because of the intense wind or something else. When he looks up again, his breath gets caught in his throat for a moment. There are at least a hundred glowing pairs of eyes behind Chan. They're lurking in the shadows that the trees provide and Hyunjin knows, if he were to turn around, he would find even more of them. Spirits; they came to check what's on sale. The lump building in his throat makes it hard to breathe for a moment, but he balls his fists and fights the fear.

Chan is still speaking, syllables pouring from his lips in an endless amount. His blonde locks slap against his face with the aggressive wind, but he doesn't even seem to notice. Hyunjin, with his chest heaving by now, looks back at the spirits in the woods. He's about to call out to them, when his heart leaps.

There is a new pair of eyes – more wicked than the others. They have a poisonous, green shade and glow brighter than any of the others. There's an animalistic look to them, but at the same time, Hyunjin can tell there's something else mixed into the shape. His heart picks up speed and he finds he can't look away from the piercing gaze. Whatever it is, isn't even blinking. He clenches his jaw, when the spirit comes closer. Its movements are slow, but confident, as if it is aware that all of Hyunjin's time lies in its palm. Hyunjin straightens up, ready to face whatever it is. However, when it reaches the edge of the thick tree group and the moonlight should hit its frame, it vanishes.

Looking around, Hyunjin tries to find it again, but without success. Then, suddenly, the cap slips from its spot. It levitates to Hyunjin's height and in its path, the figure appears again. Hyunjin gasps when the green eyes appear only a hand's width away from his face. It's a boy. A boy with round cheeks and the most devious gaze, Hyunjin has ever seen. With a dark smirk, the boy pulls the cap onto his head.

"Nice doing business with you." The boy says with a rough voice.

Then, he's gone and Hyunjin is left with nothing but weak knees and the image of stark, green eyes, burned into his mind.

\--*--

When Hyunjin wakes up the next day, it's with a heavy weight on his chest. Not an emotional weight – a literal weight. After the fight of pulling his sticky eyelids open is won, Hyunjin screeches in shock. There lies a small squirrel on his body, sleeping soundly, even as Hyunjin's whole body shakes. His eyes dart to the windows and they're all closed. Even his chimney is plugged, he's not so up for a midnight visit by whatever ghost or creature decided to crawl in through the top. No way to get inside, yet this goddamn squirrel sits on him, like that's where it should be all along.

Carefully grabbing it by the nape, Hyunjin lifts it from his chest with a grimace. Not so gently, he sets it down on the bed, next to him. He gives it a short look, then bolts out of his room and slams the door shut behind him. In seconds, he's downstairs, finding Chan and Minho at the kitchen table. Minho has his feet on the table top, which means Woojin probably isn't around. Chan is reading the papers like a mortal, which means he's feeling nostalgic and should not be disturbed. Hyunjin does so anyways.

"Very funny, okay, I get it." he says and stands in front of them, "Oh, but he always plays pranks on Felix for fun, it's his time to suffer. I thought you'd be more original."

Chan doesn't react, nose still buried into his papers, but Minho frowns at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The squirrel that snuggled me when I woke up." Hyunjin bites.

"Excuse you, but I did certainly NOT snuggle you. You. Wish." Hyunjin's heart leaps into his throat and he scrambles around with wide eyes.

There, in the doorway stands a boy. He's strangely familiar, as if Hyunjin had seen him while drunk at a party. Then, when he meets the boy's green eyes, he understands and his stomach churns.

"Y-you're- You sh-should be-"

"Jisung." The boy snaps, "And a squirrel, yeah I know."

Chan snickers from behind his papers but doesn't comment. Minho's eyebrow is raised, but he looks mainly entertained by the whole deal. So, there's no help coming from those two. Great.

"Does that mean", Hyunjin balls his fists, "Does that mean you're my familiar?"

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look, "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm not too keen on it either. Honestly, I thought you'd be a lot more fun or at least less stuck-up."

"I'm not-" Chan clears his throat and Hyunjin throws him a dark look, "Anyways, if you don't mind, I have to go to school now. The door is over there."

"You can't send me out blockhead, I'm basically attached to your soul." Jisung sasses and pops a hip.

Hyunjin can feel his head go a little heavy and he drops his shoulders in defeat, "In that case, would you be so kind to pretend you didn't exist and stay here, until I come back?"

"He has to come with you." Minho smirks from his seat.

"Like hell-"

"It's my duty." Jisung groans, "Trust me, I wish I had better things to do."

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin turns on his heel and makes his way up to his room to get ready. When he emerges back in the dining room ten minutes later, Jisung is still very much there. The young boy has taken one of the free seats at the table, chatting with Chan and Minho and now, also Seungmin. Usually, understanding other witches' familiars is difficult, or outright impossible. Since Jisung's form is human though, they can converse without any language barriers. Another thing that Hyunjin notices is that all of them seem to have a lot less trouble with accepting the boy's presence, than he has.

"I'll be off. Seungmin, you coming?"

"Sure", Seungmin pulls on his gloves and trails after the taller boy, but not without sending Jisung a wide smile, "Let's go Sungie. I bet you'll like the school grounds. Loads of trees to climb and stuff."

With a heart-shaped grin, Jisung jumps up from his chair, "Sounds entertaining."

Hyunjin can just about clench his jaw and frown, when Seungmin and his familiar brush past him and out the door. He looks after them with a sigh. They're speeding up already, if he doesn't hurry they'll go without him. Even though he isn't sure whether Jisung is able to do that in the first place.

"Don't get into trouble." Chan says over the edge of his newspaper and Hyunjin raises a brow at him, "And give him a chance."

Without another comment, Hyunjin steps out of their mansion and closes the door behind him. Just like he had expected, the other two boys are already small shapes at the end of the main road and with an exasperated groan, he takes off after them.

Throughout the whole walk, he has to listen to Seungmin chew Jisung's ear off. The worst thing about it is that his familiar doesn't even seem to be bothered by it. Quite the contrary actually – he might just be chattier than Seungmin. Which is a lot, considering Seungmin can talk for hours on end. It's worse now, that there's a new addition to their household (one that speaks their language, too, how delightful!) and the Seungmin is obviously trying to find out everything interesting about Jisung.

"How is it? Being a familiar?"

"Not that different from being a normal living being. Plus-minus the awesome tricks we have in store", Jisung shrugs, "The only things that put me off are his bad vibes." he jolts his thumb at Hyunjin, as if he weren't even there. Hyunjin is extremely tempted to rip the baseball cap from Jisung's head and use it to whip him up the head.

Seungmin seems to find the situation delightful, "You two really are an odd match. I can't wait until I get my familiar."

"Yeah, if you ever get one." It hadn't meant to slip past Hyunjin's lips. Neither had it meant to sound so mean. Like a kicked dog, Seungmin's shoulders pull up and his eyes fix on the tips of his feet. He's scratching on his hands again and Hyunjin immediately feels the remorse pool in his guts. "I'm sorry." he whispers and tugs Seungmin's hands apart, so he will stop the scratching.

Jisung throws him a dark look, then his arm wraps around Seungmin's shoulders, "Trust me, he didn't mean it. His empathy is just a little underdeveloped. Like the rest of him." Seungmin huffs a small giggle and Hyunjin can't even be mad at the comment, "You will have a familiar some day. There's enough time."

"No, he's right." Seungmin says.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"My soul is damaged.", as he says it, Seungmin's eyes soften to a regretful expression, "If I were to connect with a familiar, it might do them more harm than good."

Jisung looks surprised by that, his eyebrows high beneath his bangs, "That sounds hard core man, you're chill though, right?"

Hyunjin scoffs, "who talks like that?"

"Who dresses like that?"

Looking down at his assembly of every shade of black, Hyunjin frowns, "There's nothing wrong with how I dress."

"Bro, you look like you just discovered the magic of your emo-phase."

"Oh shut it."

"Oooh, frightening."

"Guys." Seungmin places a hand on each of their shoulders, his body rippling with laughter, "Stop it. You shouldn't be fighting."

Hyunjin stretches his tongue out at Jisung, "Look at his face. It literally asks to be insulted."

"Dude, you need to calm your Mojo."

Giving his familiar the most disturbed look he can manage, Hyunjin deadpans: "You have no idea what that means, do you?"

Jisung almost looks satisfied, when he answers, "Not a single clue."

"That", Hyunjin pulls out a black glass marble he wears on a necklace, "Is a Mojo."

Squinting at it, Jisung says: "That's not what I imagined."

"A Mojo is a luck-charm that you can carry around. It will keep away danger, or deliver good luck in certain situations." Seungmin explains with a proud smile.

"Hoodoo." Jisung nods, "Fancy. What does yours do?"

Hyunjin feels his cheeks heat up, "Nothing."

"Oh come on! Tell me." Jisung tugs at his arm like a little kid.

"Chan gave it to me on Christmas." Hyunjin admits, "It should help me... find a boyfriend."

Jisung bursts out into hysterical laughter, "Oh bro. Has it worked?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, sure. Sounds very magical."

"Shut up."

They finally arrive at school, saving Hyunjin the misery of having to continue this unwanted conversation. To his great dismay, Seungmin immediately storms off to his own classes and leaves Hyunjin and Jisung to themselves. They're crossing the courtyard, when a group of girls pass them by. It seems Jisung is drawing quite a bit of attention to himself, because they're giggling and waving at him. When the familiar gives them a cheeky grin and even goes as far as to wink at one of the girls, Hyunjin rolls his eyes and pulls him into the school building. When he pushes Jisung into the boy's restroom, he earns a childish whine.

"The hell, dude?"

"You need to change." Hyunjin declares.

Jisung looks down at himself and then raises a brow, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Not the clothes, you fool", crossing his arms in front of his chest, Hyunjin leans against the closed restroom door, "The species. I don't want to make up an excuse why some random guy suddenly decided to join our school, in the middle of the year, without even the headmaster knowing."

"You're jealous." Jisung deadpans.

Groaning, Hyunjin hits his head hard enough against the door that it hurts, "No, I'm not jealous. Trust me, I get enough attention as it is. Now, could you please...?"

"Okay, fine. But, just for the record: Your attitude sucks, man." That's the last comment, before a thin sheen of purple fog gathers around his feet.

Like a tornado it wraps around the boy's body, going up, across his knees, waist, chest and finally over his head. The fog turns from purple to blue and thickens for a moment, before it dissolves again. In front of Hyunjin's feet, a tiny squirrel sits on the restroom tiles. It doesn't look too amused. Nonetheless, the witch picks Jisung up as careful as he can and lifts him to the next window, so he can climb outside.

"Go bury some nuts or something." Hyunjin smirks and gives the squirrel's butt a little shove.

"If you're not careful", Jisung's voice sounds in his head, "I might end up burying you."

Hyunjin shoves the squirrel out of the window then, hearing a tiny, scandalised squeak. He walks to his class, resuming his day without thinking about his familiar and the trouble he seems to carry around. Everything runs relatively smooth. At least, until he runs into a familiar face.

"Hwang. Fancy seeing you."

It takes a lot more than magic in that moment, for Hyunjin to hold back his groan, "I wish I could say the same about you, Lee."

Donghyuck purses his lips, "And you're still wondering why everyone says you're the rude kid of your coven."

"No one says that."

The other boy laughs, "Wanna bet?"

"What do you want with me?" Hyunjin snaps.

"Nothing, just... curious", Donghyuck grins, "Saw a cute squirrel around the courtyard. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except, it stole people's peanut butter sandwiches and tried to read along to their comics."

Clenching his jaw, Hyunjin tries to keep his expression neutral, "I don't see what I have to do with this."

"Oh, nothing probably." Donghyuck looks around them, as if to check if anyone's listening in, before he turns back to Hyunjin, "Except that he's your familiar. I've been wondering, when you'd finally get your ass up and find one."

Hyunjin curls his lip in distaste, hands shoved into his pockets, "It's none of your business."

"You know, we should have him and Koji become friends." Donghyuck says.

A scoff breaks out of Hyunjin, before he can try to stop it, "I doubt Jisung would have any interest in befriending your pet-snake Donghyuck."

Ignoring the insult, Donghyuck raises a brow, "Jisung, huh? Cute name, I bet you guys get along well."

"Not all witches screw their familiar, just because it's a human."

Donghyuck snorts, "No, you're right. That's probably just a thing between Taeyong and Jaehyun." he looks up at Hyunjin with a mischievous expression, "Better hope he's watching out well for you, then."

Hyunjin steps a little closer, looming over the other witch, "Are you threatening me?"

"I would never." Donghyuck tilts his head and the gaze he fixes on Hyunjin has shivers run up and down his spine, "But you never know what could happen. The world is such a curious place."

With that and a 'see ya', Donghyuck slides past him, shoulder bumping into Hyunjin's on his way. He tries to fry Donghyuck's head with his gaze, until the boy disappears in his classroom. Then, he stomps off, to his own. Honestly, this guy had always gotten on his nerve. How can it be that the entire Lee coven is so kind, yet they harbour one of the most poisonous snakes in the rows of witches? Hyunjin has lost count of how many times he had imagined jinxing Donghyuck into his doom. But, Chan and Woojin are the epitome of kindness and peaceful co-existence, so even if he went through with it, there would definitely be someone to stop him.

When he sits down in his assigned seat and leans back against the backrest, his gaze strays towards the window. He wants to hit himself up the head. Preferably, hard enough to go unconscious. There is a squirrel sitting in the tree next to his window. Nothing unusual, except that it seems to have gotten stuck in a branch, with its fury tale. On top of that, as soon as it spots Hyunjin in the building, it waves at him. Like a human.

As fast as Hyunjin had fallen into his seat, he is out of it again, storming towards the exit. Screw classes, he'll skip the rest for today and find a way to glue Jisung's ass to the furniture at home. Why did he have to get such an idiotic familiar? Simnu might not be the perfect examples for a familiar, but at least he leaves Woojin alone, most of the time. And Kyu? Kyu is just perfect in every which way and Hyunjin can't help but wish she were his familiar instead of Chan's. But, no. He's stuck with a squirrel boy, who says 'dude' way too often and looks absolutely idiotic with that old baseball cap on his head.

The moment, he arrives at the tree outside, he wants to turn back around again. In his absence, Jisung had transformed back into human form. Now, he's dangling upside-down from the tree branch, foot stuck in a branch-fork. Hyunjin heaves a sigh and looks at him.

"Hey man." Jisung says, still scrambling a bit, "I was just trying to-"

"Why are you in your human form? Someone could have seen you transform!" Hyunjin scolds him, a bite to his voice.

Jisung tries to roll his eyes, but that seems to prove a little more difficult when you hang from a tree, "Well, duh, I thought maybe it would be easier to untangle myself like this."

"And?"

"I was wrong, bro." Jisung sighs, finally letting his body dangle. His hands touch the ground easily, yet he seems to be at his wits' end.

"Jisung", Hyunjin snaps his fingers and the branch that had caught Jisung's foot gives in immediately. Jisung falls face first into the dirt, but when he gets up and jumps around a bit, there's still that dumb, big grin on his face, "Do me a favour and go home."

"Nah, dude. Can't do that." The familiar shakes his head and kicks the tree a little, muttering something about it being a 'dick'.

"Why?" Hyunjin whines, "I literally neither want, nor need you at school."

Jisung scoffs, "Rude, much? The thing is, I always have to be near you. That's kind of like a physics law for familiars and their witches."

"Are you serious? So I'll never get rid of your dumbass?"

Jisung's bottom lip juts out in a pout, "Okay, now you're just being plain mean."

"Not my fault, you can't at least act like a regular squirrel." Hyunjin says.

"Dude, I'm the best squirrel of all time." He underlines his words, with a gentle tug on his baseball cap.

It's then that Hyunjin sees red. He bolts forward and reaches for the cap, "Give me that."

"No! It's mine. You gave it to me." Jisung cries back.

"I said give. It. to. Me." Hyunjin punctuates every word with another step forward, pushing Jisung forward the further he moves.

They push at each other, gentle at first and then less so. Hyunjin can feel the magical force Jisung uses alongside his regular strength and he would have called him out for cheating. Too bad, he doesn't seem to know whom he's dealing with. Waving his hand in the air, Hyunjin moves the dirt beneath Jisung's shoes and the familiar looses his footing. In next to no time, Hyunjin has him pinned against the closest wall. He has one hand on Jisung's collar and one on his right wrist. Jisung's other hand is pressed against the stone by Hyunjin's sole will. It gives him huge satisfaction, when he realizes that Jisung's left hand seems pinned especially well.

"I want that cap." Hyunjin murmurs into Jisung's face, "Now."

For a moment, the boy only stares at him. Admittedly, those stark green eyes still manage to send shivers across Hyunjin's back. They seem to blaze with unnatural fire, like on the night they first met. It takes him aback, how someone so foolish and gentle can harbour such ferocity. But, when Jisung attempts to push at him again, he regains his composure.

"I thought familiars would have a bit more spunk." he mocks.

Jisung's nostrils flutter with a feline snarl, "Trust me, if I could, I'd have you eat dirt right now."

"But you can't."

"No, because I'm your familiar, man." Jisung jounces at his restraints, "I can't harm you, even if I wanted to."

Hyunjin sighs, "I'm assuming I can't harm you either, then."

"Hit the nail on the head. Believe me, I wouldn't mind if it were different." The boy gives him another glare.

He's in the progress of thinking up a snarky remark, but decides against it. Instead, Hyunjin's hand jolts from Jisung's chest, up to his baseball cap and rips it off. The familiar cries out for a second and when Hyunjin blinks, he's gone. Looking around, Hyunjin tries to find his familiar with wide eyes, but the whole courtyard is empty. He stares at the cap in his hand dumbfound. Damnit, has he broken his familiar? Chan would murder him. Shrugging, Hyunjin pulls the cap onto his head and starts his walk home. Classes are as good as done, so there's no point in barging in for the last twenty minutes.

He still fumes with anger, as his feet start to carry him home on autopilot. They follow the same path he always likes to take when he walks home along. A shortcut past the Moon pharmacy and through the woods. His mind is reeling with frustration and he barely pays any attention to where he goes. How could they? How could Chan and Woojin convince him to take in a familiar and have him end up with a moron like that? Life will never be the same. He will be stuck with Jisung for the rest of eternity and he will have to listen to his idiotic voice every single day. Seungmin had told him once that familiars can´t be murdered, so that is out of the question. Maybe, there´s a curse he could try…

When the snapping of a stick sounds near him, Hyunjin stops in his tracks. The anger-clouds in his mind dissipate and give way to a clearer confusion. He is still in the woods but it´s oddly silent. No birds chirping, no little animals rushing through the greens. If Hyunjin listens close enough he thinks he can hear his own heartbeat.

His head whips around when another sound comes from directly behind him. As soon as he finds the source of the sound, he starts to scramble backwards. It´s a huge figure. Dark like the night and so bony, it doesn´t seem to consist of anything except plain skin. There is a skull, obscuring its face, a roebuck, from the looks of it. Never, not even in books has Hyunjin ever seen such a creature.

The branches and dried leaves crack beneath his panicked feet, as he tries to hurry backwards. But the creature draws closer, with steps that equal three of Hyunjin´s own. A gasp escapes him, when the ground beneath his feet disappears and he falls backwards. When his back hits the earth, a pained groan comes from between his lips.

Satan, how could he have forgotten? Chan had warned him. There is something in these woods that he has never dealt before and now, it has come to end him. He would never admit the tears brimming in his eyes, but he can feel them running hot on his cheeks. He doesn´t want to die. And on top of that, his familiar is gone.

Scrambling further backwards on the floor, Hyunjin pulls his cap off. It´s hard to breathe with the fear and the huge creature coming closer and closer so fast. The shadow it casts on him is deep enough to make the daylight disappear, until he´s almost trapped in complete darkness.

"Jisung." he whimpers, "Jisung, come back please."

It sounds pathetic and Hyunjin doubts that he has been heard. Clutching the cap to his heart, he squeezes his eyes shut. Perhaps, if he believes in it hard enough, he will wake up in his bed just a few seconds from now. Then he would crawl into Woojin´s and Chan´s bed and have them hold him. Seungmin would give him one of his potions, Felix would share his cookies with him and Minho would press a kiss to the crown of his head and tell him it´s all good. He would be safe.

"Give me that." Hyunjin´s head whips up and his eyes widen.

Before he can properly react, Jisung rips the cap out of his hands and pulls it on his head. Then, he turns to face the dark creature. It had stopped in its tracks, certainly not afraid, but perhaps confused. Jisung pushes his jacket sleeves to his elbows and flexes his fingers. Hyunjin watches through the blur of his tears, how his familiar´s eyes begin to blaze with green fire.

Then, everything happens too fast for him to register. Jisung morphs – that much he can tell – into a huge lynx, with black patterns like galaxies on its fur. He jumps the creature with a deafening roar. The floor seems to shake even, with the impact that the thing gets send to the ground. Hyunjin gasps again, when, as soon as Jisung´s paws hit the earth, the creature dissipates into black ashes. Huffing, Jisung turns around; his feline eyes glaring daggers into Hyunjin´s soul. He gulps. He didn´t even know his familiar was capable of this. All of a sudden, he doesn´t mind that Jisung is unable to hurt him, anymore.

The lynx roars again and when Hyunjin just blinks once, Jisung stands in front of him again. Hyunjin´s baseball cap is snuck on his wild hair again. There is a new mixture of worry and anger on his face, as he approaches Hyunjin. For a moment, Hyunjin thinks his own familiar might beat him up, but then Jisung leans down and loops one arm around his waist and the other around his knees. With a shriek, Hyunjin is lifted into the air. He has to wrap his arms around Jisung´s neck, in order to not fall.

"You alright?" Jisung mumbles, as he starts the journey towards their house.

"I- uh", Hyunjin can only rub the tears from his cheeks and hide his face in Jisung´s neck, to mask his embarrassment, "Yeah. Yeah, I´m fine. W-what was that thing?"

The boy blows a strand of hair out of his face, "a trickster demon. Lucky for you, they´re more of the more harmless kind, only good for scares and pranks."

"A demon?"

"Jup. They seem to gather around here, I can feel quite a lot of them." Jisung says, his gaze cautiously taking in their surroundings, "and it´s obvious that not all of them are just here for a good laugh."

A bit of silence passes, "Thank you. For saving me."

Jisung musters him for a quiet moment, then there´s a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "It´s my job, you know? I do expect to be nominated employee of the century though."

"That can be arranged", Hyunjin chuckles, his nose pressing into his familiar´s neck, "Considering you´re the only employee."

\--*--

To say the coven is shocked, when Jisung comes home with a whole Hwang Hyunjin in his arms and a tale of a raging trickster demon, is an understatement. Minho says he will go back to bed, after having just been on his feet for a mere hour. Chan whines into Kyu´s fur. Woojin looks like he has about three strokes after each other. It´s luck for them that Seungmin and Felix are still at school.

"We will have to look into this Woojin, there´s no postponing it anymore." Chan decides.

The green witch nods his head, obviously not very enticed by the prospect, "I´ll call Mr. Moon and his husband, maybe they´ll lend us a hand."

"Ask for Johnny Seo, he is about the only other demonologist I know." Minho says from the doorway, seemingly having changed his mind about going to bed, "Could come in handy, if that´s really what we´re dealing with."

"Too bad you´re locked up, otherwise you could sniff his trail or something." Jisung laughs at his own joke, feet propped up on the dining table.

Minho´s lips girl up in a snarl, "You better watch what you´re saying you squirrel."

"Don´t break him please." Hyunjin interrupts. His eyes find Jisung´s with a generous smile, "I still need him."

Jisung´s eyebrows shoot up and he looks around the group of witches, "You heard that right? I didn´t imagine that? He really said he needs me, yeah? Can someone write that down?"

"Don´t ruin the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> So that´s that for now! I just love witches and magic so much man, don´t you do too? 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it and/or if you´re curious about other characters and backgrounds as well! I loooove talking about them <3 
> 
> Until the next time I update: Much love from the author and have a sweet week! <3


End file.
